


Down The Stairs

by thequietcanadian



Series: Team STRQ Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Ficlet, Short, Team STRQ week, day 5: 5 seconds before disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: The team thinks sliding down the stairs on the cafeteria's trays is a good idea but is it
Series: Team STRQ Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Down The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Soo last fic before the end of the year, hope you guys are doing well. if you have time leave a comment and thank you all for your support! Happy New years!

They knew this was a bad idea, knew it like they knew you needed to take out an alpha Beowulf first in a pack in order to have a easier time of killing of the other Grimm. Knew it was a bad idea because the main hall was empty and they were giggling like school children as they walked up the stairs to get back to their dorm rooms. The thing was though... they were drunk and often times that meant it took away some inhibition of what a good or bad idea was and right now the idea seemed like it would be very, very fun.

Usually, Summer would convince them not to do something, but she was just as plastered as the rest of them. They had good reason to be this shit faces. They’d just won the Vytal tournament, Summer had finished her fight in under ten minutes and the commenters were saying they were going to be the next star team across Remnant. Which may have boasted their egos just a little bit. Okay a lot and we’ll they’d planned on going to the bar after, win or lose. People kept giving them drinks when they’d shown up. Shot after shot after shot where even Tai’s hefty constitution started to waver. Until finally they decided they needed to go home before they did something stupid.

Which had led them to the main hall eventually. It was late, probably hitting two or three o’clock in the morning. It was then that Tai had suggested they use the mess hall trays to slide down the stairs in the main hall. Summer and Qrow had full on sprinted and they may or may not have illegal opened the mess hall doors to get what they wanted. Qrow’s semblance may or may not have acted up to allow them access to the items they needed and if they got caught well… it was an issue to worry about later.

It was Summers idea to take photos, something about it being a cool background. Tai had gone first sliding down at top speed using his semblance to go faster. Rae snapped the photo and they hollered in the empty hall. Their cheers bounced off the walls. Rae used her semblance to take her from the top of the stairs to nearly the bottom and Qrow booed as she did it. It was cheating even though Qrow would admit the next day that the photo was pretty cool.

Qrow went next, but instead of sitting like the first two had Qrow thought it would be a good idea to stand. Qrow should have known with his semblance that it was a bad idea, should have known something would go wrong but he was too giddy to care. He pushed off wobbling for a second before gaining his balance and everything would have been fine, except for the fact that the tray caught on a step sending him flying.

He was to drunk to remember he could shift into a bird and even if he had shifted he wasn’t sure his bird form would have fared any better. So, he went sailing and it would have been fine if he’d landed on the marble floor, but he didn’t.

Ozpin had been summoned because of the amount of noise they were making. Had appeared at the bottom of the stairs a scowl on his face as he glared at Tai, his expression only slightly sheepish at waking the Professor. Qrow yelled in alarm as he fell towards the unaware man. He swore he heard a quiet snap as Ozpin turned shock coming to his face as Qrow’s arms spun in the air before the two collided. Ozpin went down hard, head smacking the marble floor his aura wavering for a moment before settling. His glasses askew from the assault he’d just faced.

If Qrow had been in a better state of mind he would have apologized, but he wasn’t and as he saw his teammates staring on in stunned horror, he did the first thing that came to mind. He pushed himself off the man and booked it up the stairs.

Summer wasn’t far behind him, howling in laughter as they ran down the halls. Rae appeared from the shadows in front of them a smirk on her face.

“Tai wasn’t fast enough” The three slammed the dorm room door behind them not even sure how they’d managed to get there but they had. Tai came in a half an hour later looking disgruntled.

“Thanks for waiting” The three snorted, before growing quite.

“So how long do we have detention for?

“…Oz said because of our victory tonight he’s going to let it slide this time” Tai paused before looking at Qrow.

“He did however say you needed to work on your landing strategy” Qrow squawked in indignation throwing his pillow at the brawler as the room filled with laughter. It wouldn’t be till years later that Qrow would find the picture again on his scroll, it would be even longer till his nieces found it and begged for the story but for right now they lived in that moment.


End file.
